onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Onipex
Onipex Nolan (referred to as Oni for short by his friends) is the main character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. His name is adopted into the series' main title. He is very irritable and is impatient with those who annoy him, notably Jevik. Personality Onipex is seen as the central, down to earth character of the series, and is constantly irritated by the invasive antics of Jevik. Jevik can bring him to annoyance and even drive him to anger; because of this, anger is the trait of Onipex often expressed in the series. The greatest extent of his anger was seen when he ordered Jevik to shoot the Mall Santa purely because the Matoran had insulted him. As annoying as he finds Jevik, he is ultimately his best friend (reluctantly admitting it in "Episode 1"). He is also seen as quite cynical of everything Jevik does and is very impatient with him. Onipex has also been seen to admire the Le-Matoran Myto, which has brought about jealously in Jevik, and through Myto he has expanded his circle of friends. Taking up the sport of Kolhii just to have something in common with Myto, Onipex has been shown playing as a goal-keeper during games. It has been shown in Bully, that he can also be a sore loser, instigating a fight between Krone and Degrin. Onipex, throughout the series, had been shown to be a massive fan of the Hoverboarder, Aliki. However, after meeting him, and the events that followed, he does not hold the sportsman in the same light. Biography Onipex is shown to be in constant strife and trouble. He mentioned at some point to his reluctant best friend Jevik that he was once having difficultly paying the rent to his small apartment and had seemingly lost his job. Nonetheless, he seemed to manage his day-to-day life. In his daily routines, he finds himself constantly drawn into a number of misadventures with his "best friend" Jevik, a Po-Matoran he does not associate himself with by choice. Much to Onipex's irritation, Jevik shows very little concern for Onipex's privacy. On one occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment to find Jevik and the Ko-Matoran Pyrex invading his apartment, immediately drawing his anger. After sending Pyrex out, Onipex confronted Jevik, discovering that the Po-Matoran had clogged his toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broken his thermostat and broken his fridge. Enraged, Onipex departed to buy a new fridge and new supplies. Around Christmas holidays, Onipex decided to have fun by playing in the snow, feeling it was an opportune moment to relax without Jevik causing him trouble. Not long after venturing out, Jevik appeared, and was given a limitless credit card as a Christmas present after Onipex snapped at him. When Jevik asked for a present in return, Onipex found himself unable to produce one, and he was subsequently pounded into the snow and deprived of his present. Some time afterwards, Onipex was driving around in his MVT:ATV, though something caused it to explode and severely injure Onipex. Despite this, he managed to survive the incident. After an unknown period spent recovering to full health, Onipex awoke to find himself in Jevik in his own spacious apartment, having been abducted from his own residence the previous night by Jevik. Upon awakening, Onipex was immediately puzzled as to why Jevik would need to hang around his place. After having his question answered, Onipex inquired as to the reason he had been brought here, and after Jevik jokingly made it appear as if he was a stalker and revealed how he had brought him here. When an off-shot comment about Jevik having a girlfriend caught Onipex's attention, the Ba-Matoran proceeded to taunt him on the improbability of him having a girlfriend due to his eccentric mannerism. At that point, Jevik's girlfriend Jessaco arrived, and almost immediately Onipex declared her interesting. After an attempt to greet her was misunderstood as a hit on Jessaco, Jevik angrily performed a rap that ended with Onipex defecating on the floor. He then decided to leave. "]] At some point afterwards, Onipex returned to his apartment to find it in a horrendous mess. Furthering his investigation, he found Jevik, Jessaco and Garen all smoking illegal drugs, much to his shock and anger. Later, he was seen contemplating on losing a few pounds when Jevik was sent reeling into his bathroom, claiming he had a Rahi infestation in his living room. As they looked around, Onipex found the Rahi to be a small Kraata worm, though his attempts to cuddle it were rebuked when it attacked and sent him sprawling into the bathroom with Jevik, where the Po-Matoran had fled to earlier. Deciding they needed help, Onipex had Jevik phone up a local Rahi exterminator, only to discover the man on the other end of the phone was speaking a foreign language they did not understand (believed to be Spanish). Deciding to prove why Matoran were superior to Rahi, Onipex boldly decided to step up and catch the Rahi himself, and charged into the living room. However, he proved too inadequate to catch the small pest himself, and he was then pinned to the floor and attacked by the Kraata. Whilst taking out his rubbish to the dumpster in the rear end of his apartment building, Onipex discovered Jevik lying in it. Upon learning Jevik had been kicked out of his apartment, Onipex offered him temporary residence in his own apartment, though Jevik refused. Irritated at the fact that Jevik constantly broke into his home to have fun yet turned down an opportunity to stay there, Onipex pounded Jevik before fleeing the scene. Some time after this, Onipex fell asleep on his couch whilst an intruder broke into his house to sleep on his bed, leaving Jevik (who had yet again invaded Onipex's home) to conjure some way to resolve the problem. At a later stage, "]] Onipex took notice of a Matoran named Myto who had moved into one of the empty apartments recently, and upon deciding he would be a good person to hang out with, decided to go off and meet him. He then decided to take up the sport Kolhii just to establish a better connection with him, despite having never played the sport before. Whilst collecting his Kohlii stick, Onipex told Jevik of his new friendship with Myto, whilst giving him very little attention. He then left his apartment and headed out to No Man's Land after telling Jevik not to follow, where Myto began teaching him the ropes of the game before introducing him to Krone, Katron, and Pyrex, with Onipex remembering the latter from when he broke into his apartment with Jevik a few months prior. After deciding to put Onipex on the team, the group decided to have some lunch. However, as he was eating, Onipex was pulled behind a bush by Jevik, who believed that he was trying to have Myto replace him as his best friend. After a heated argument (in which Onipex declared Jevik wasn't his friend), Onipex stormed out and joined the others in playing Kolhii, though the game was eventually halted when Myto noticed Jevik attacking Krone. After another argument between Onipex, Myto, and Jevik, Onipex was asked to choose which one out of the two would be his best friend, who immediately chose Myto much to Jevik's offense. Feeling his was breaking a very strong friendship, Myto decided to back off and leave with his friends, much to Onipex's anger and dismay. .]] He later had a staring contest with Jevik (despite the two not having eyelids), which was interrupted when Magneon dropped a giant can of cola on the table. Eventually, he fell under the influence of a Krana, and traveled to Krone's Apartment, where he managed to infect both Krone and Pyrex. After heading to Garen's Apartment, they attempted to enslave him, though were unable to find a way to do so. They were then welcomed into his apartment, where they read to him aloud, whilst Garen smoked illegal drugs. Onipex was eventually freed of his Krana control, and would go on to visit Krone at his apartment and challenge him to a game of Scrabble. However, when Krone resorted to cheating and won because of it, Onipex instantly became annoyed. After leaving the apartment, Onipex manipulated a rough bystander named Degrin into thinking Krone thought he was better than him, plunging the brute into rage and sending him storming into Krone's apartment to beat him up. Krone later called up on Onipex to receive advice on how to handle Degrin's bullying, though Onipex simply laughed at him. Some time near Christmas, Onipex, after being pestered by Jevik to come outside, told Jevik that he was going to buy him a Christmas present, to make up for not buying him one last year. However, because Jevik would not go to the mall for reasons he wouldn't explain, he, Jevik, and Zeb, who joined them before they left, ended up going to a store named Bawl's Sacks. Onipex refused to go inside, and insisted they go to the mall. He then witnessed Jevik go into a nervous breakdown after he mentioned that he couldn't go to the mall at Christmas time, unaware that he was remembering being molested by a Mall Santa as a child. The duo, having ditched Zeb back at Bawl's Sacks, then went to the mall. Onipex noticed Jevik was uncomfortable, and told him that they would face his fears together before going off to see Myto. He asked Myto what he was doing at the mall, and he stated that he was collecting money for the Salvation Army, then asked if Onipex had any change to donate. Onipex replied that he didn't have any, leading Katron to state his displeasure. Hearing a call for help, he turned and noticed Jevik pointing a gun toward the fallen Mall Santa. Jevik told Onipex that this Santa was the one who traumatized him as a child, though Onipex informed him that the mall hired a different man to be Santa every year. However, he was then insulted by the Santa, and demanded that Jevik shoot him. They were soon after arrested. Although the circumstances of their release from policy custody remain unclear, Onipex and Jevik were eventually permitted to leave. Some time after this, Onipex discovered a number of missed voicemails left behind on his phone's answering machine from a man named Frank, an associate of Jevik's. With each recording, Frank became angrier over Jevik not paying him for a certain job he had been hired for, with the last message ending with Frank vowing to come over to Jevik and beat him. Before Jevik could calm him, Onipex furiously demanded how the man had managed to get his number. Later, Onipex went to the beach to get a tan, only to come home completely blackened, though he does not realize this. He returns home and sees Jevik is there already, then has him notice his "tan." Jevik attempts to tell him that he is burnt, but Onipex does not believe him. Jevik then has Tilex, who appears out of nowhere, touch him, which results in him being incinerated and his living room being destroyed. Jevik then tries to touch him, but Onipex shoves him into his destroyed couch, threatening to punch him if he tries again. He later visited the hospital, possibly not on his own accord, and was equally defensive to his Doctor about his burns. After recovering from his sun burns, we find Onipex watching a cooking show as he replicates the dish the host is creating. At this point, Jevik and Pyrex break in, Jevik asking if he feels better. Without a word regarding Jevik's question, Jevik demands the two Matoran leave when he suddenly gets a call from Myto. Myto asks if he can visit Onipex, who answers yes to his Le-Matoran friend. Myto state that he has a friend before hanging up, arriving a few minutes later with Onipex's hoverboarding idol, Aliki. Reacting excitedly, Onipex grabs all of his posters of Aliki, asking him to sign them. Aliki blows him off, asking if he has anything to eat. Onipex zooms to get something for Aliki, returning minutes later with some Mexican Prune Puffs. Disgusted with the dish, Aliki asks if he has any power juice, to which Onipex replies that he has none. He offers to go get some, but Aliki tells him to forget it, asking Myto why they're at Oni's apartment. Myto explains that hanging out with some average people might help his reputation, suggesting to do some community service with them as well. Aliki unwillingly accepts the idea, so Onipex and Myto proceed to use signs to help show Aliki the importance of each job. Unfortunately, Aliki ends up killing about four Matoran in his efforts, so Myto suggests they quit and instead look for a sponsor for the Le-Matoran hoverboarder. Myto sends Onipex to see if Moa would be willing to help, but to no avail. Misunderstanding Onipex's intent at his residence, Moa gets caught up telling him about the greatest stories of his life, to which Onipex falls asleep. Waking up hours later, Onipex cuts Moa off, telling him that he's not there for the stories. In reply, Moa asks who sent Onipex. After only replying "Aliki-", Moa immediately kicks him out, still bearing a grudge to the Le-Matoran who bested him in hoverboarding. Meeting Aliki, Myto, Pyrex, and Jevik at Pyrex's apartment, Myto gives Aliki a book of sponsors he received from Gairon, but ditches all effort to help Aliki after his old friend started insulting Gairon. Seemingly indifferent about angering his old friend, Aliki tells Onipex to call every sponsor and see if any of them will have him, to which Onipex complies. After hours of calls, however, Onipex replies that not one company on the list will sponsor him. Infuriated, Aliki tells Onipex that he'll sue him if he doesn't take part in the championiship, to Onipex's shock. Jevik bails him out, though, using Aliki's wallet to get him a sponsor from a company called "Anal Lube" The next day, Onipex encourages Aliki before the match, but Aliki blows him off, telling him to spare the sentiments. The match results in Aliki's victory, and Onipex and Jevik witness a reporter interviewing Aliki in the arena. Onipex gets excited when the reporter asks Aliki if he has anyone to thank, but to his dismay, Aliki lies and says that he took care of everything all by himself. Onipex finally realizes what a jerk Aliki is, but fortunately, Jevik still had Aliki's wallet, which was full of money. Onipex gives Jevik a hug in appreciation, although Jevik might have kept the hug going too long. Shortly after Onipex returned home, still angered by the fact that. Aliki wasn't what he was cracked up to be. Krone entered the apartment and asked the Onipex if he could possibly get him an autograph. However, Onipex being still bitter about Aliki, attacked Krone, forcing him to leave. Not long after, he intercepted a note Jevik had wrote for Jessaco, and tampered with it to make sure she would come to his apartment. There, he told her that Jevik would arrive soon and offered her dinner, after which he abducted her and locked her in his fridge. During the Christmas holiday, Onipex and Jevick went to a nearby shop to buy a Christmas tree, though were accompanied by Zeb. After rejecting his offer to buy them ice cream (due to it being the middle of winter) and stating they didn't even like him, Zeb cried off and left them. They then turned their attention to Visto, a tree-loving Matoran who was trying to convince the shop owner to close down due to her business "murdering" the trees. After arguing with him and demanding he hurry up, Visto was knocked out by a Christmas tree cut down by Zeb, who asked if the tree he had just cut down would be good enough. At other points in his misfits with Jevik, Onipex was seen relating his many stresses and problems to him, only to discover that his best friend had ignored him to eat a sandwich. He was also seen eating what he believed to be a packet of chips, only to learn they were actually Jevik's earwax sticks, causing him to feel sick and vomit. On another occasion, Onipex returned to his apartment with some shopping, only to find himself at the gunpoint of Garen. Whilst being threatened as he was tied up, Jevik arrived to save Onipex, and succeeded in defeating Garen by slapping him. It was then revealed that the whole ordeal was a staged set-up masterminded by Jevik, who had hired Garen to threaten Onipex, so as to allow Jevik to save him as part of a plan to strengthen their friendship. This didn't go down too well with Onipex, and results in him throwing Jevik out the window. Relationships 'Jevik' Onipex and Jevik's relationship is the most significant one seen in the series. Onipex is constantly being thrown into situations that cause him pain or anger due to the fault of Jevik's. Jevik's intentions are, however, more often than not good, and he does see Onipex as his best friend (Hoping to strengthen the bond in Robber). Onipex has also been shown to rarely (and usually) reluctantly show kindness to Jevik, (Offering him residence in Trash Talker and admitting their friendship in Episode 1). Onipex would also go on to open up and return a hug to Jevik in "Ping Pong", a move Jevik often attempts to pull to Onipex's distaste, after Jevik was injured. 'Pyrex' Pyrex and Onipex have not actually made much interaction during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home, not before receiving a slurry of flimsy excuses. 'Jessaco' Onipex first came across Jessaco during the events of "Rap". Onipex did not believe Jevik had a girlfriend, and upon meeting her, found her to be quite attractive. While he attempted to make a move on the Matoran, he was verbally attacked by Jevik. In "The Camera Pt 4", Onipex tampered with a note to Jessaco from Jevik, redirecting her to his apartment. Here he claimed that Jevik would "be arriving soon". This was simply a ploy to have dinner with her. 'Krone' Onipex met Krone through Myto, but they appear to have become friends. During the time Onipex was under the influence of a Krana, Krone was very hospitable towards him, which led to his eventual infection. Krone, on a later occasion, invited Onipex to his apartment for a game of Scrabble, once again showing his hospitality. However, after losing the game, Onipex was rather hostile towards Krone behind his back, and instigated a fight between Krone and Degrin. He was later called up by Krone for advice on Degrin's bullying, but Onipex laughed at his misfortune. Onipex once again showed hostility towards Krone in "Autograph". However, this was more due to bitterness toward Aliki rather than Krone. 'Myto' Onipex somewhat idolizes Myto (a fact that warrants much jealousy from Jevik), and tries his best to impress him. This usually involves dissociating himself from things that embarrass him (notably Jevik). He even took up the sport of Kohlii in order for him to fit in with his clique. 'Aliki' Onipex was a massive fan of Aliki, having various posters of the Matoran in his house. When he met Aliki, he was willing to do almost anything to help the train-wreck to get back in the game. Aliki tasked him with various things, even threatening to sue him if he did not get to compete. However, it took Aliki's dismissal of Onipex and crew's work, to turn Onipex's love to hate. It's also worth noting that Aliki could get away with certain things Onipex disliked. For example, Oni was called "pinky" and that had caused issues previously to another person . But when Aliki said it, he didn't even notice. Appearances *"Preview" (debut) *"200 Subscribers" (non-canon) *"Episode 1" *"Christmas/Snow" *"Pizza Anybody?" *"Rap" *"Problems" *"Fries" *"Robber" *"Gun Test 3" (voice) *"Higher" *"Brain Fart" *"Rahi" *"Intruder" *"Pedo" (non-canon) *"Trash Talker" *"Replacement" *"Staring Contest" *"Zombie" *"Bully" *"800" (Non-canon, Voice) *"The Package" *"Christmas II" *"Frank" *"The Soda Bar" (cameo) *"Room Mate" (voice) *"Tan" *"The Camera Pt 1" *"Aliki" *"BIONIC-DOLTZ: The Misadventures of Onipu-er i mean Onipex" (parody) *"Coffee" *"Why no-one attends Katron's parties" *"Hallospleen" *"Autograph" *"The Camera Pt 4" *"Tree" *"Shiteoh" *"Don't Do Drugs Kids." (non-canon) *"Call" *"Thoughts (mentioned) *"Double Date" *"Onipex's Voice Actor" (non-canon) *"Ping Pong" *"Duel" *"Jevik?" *"Father Garen" (voice) *"Jevik? Pt 2" Trivia *He is the only character to appear in every official episode so far. *In "200 Subscribers", he was voiced by Ids5621, as iBIONICLE had not yet been cast for the role. *His eyes have been shown to light up when enraged, as seen in "Episode 1" and "Trash Talker". *He has inverted colors on his arms, similar to KC's legs. *Onipex lives in the same apartment building as Myto, Garen and Krone. According to Robber, he lives in apartment 3D. *It can be assumed that Onipex was quite the fan of Aliki, judging by the numerous posters of the sportsman hanging in his Apartment. He also owns a replica of Aliki's head. *After the event of "Tan", the joints on the Onipex model were updated. *Onipex's surname was inspired by a comment made by YouTube user ToaKai3456 on the video announcing the cancellation of All Stars. The comment in of itself was clearly inspired by the director Christoper Nolan See Also *Gallery:Onipex *Onipex's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Tehktra Corp